Conventionally, there is an X-ray apparatus for obtaining a plurality of X-ray images along the body axis of a subject by moving an X-ray tube (radiation emitting device) and an X-ray detector (radiation detecting device) parallel to each other in the same direction along the body axis of the subject (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Based on the plurality of X-ray images obtained from this apparatus, an X-ray image of a long area (long X-ray image) can be obtained through composition in a longitudinal direction which is the direction of the body axis.
[Patent Document 1]
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-242928 (pages 1-7, FIGS. 1, 6, 11 and 12)
[Patent Document 2]
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-236929 (pages 1-8, FIGS. 1, 6 and 10)